Adrian Flowe
'Adrian Flowe '''is a Hero based out of Makuhero City. He is currently the leader of Team Pinnacle. He has a "leader mentality," as he is very confident and curious about the world around him. However, this curiosity has gotten Flowe into trouble many times over the course of his life. Originally created to rival Hero Factory, Flowe defected from his home planet of Eon-32X after attempting to kill his creator and became a bounty hunter. After years as a bounty hunter, Flowe retired from the business and decided to become a hero. While the road to becoming a hero was not pleasant, Flowe eventually gained enough respect within the organization to be able to lead his own team, Team Pinnacle. Biography ''On Planet M Unlike many heroes, Flowe was not created in the Assembly Tower. He was created by The Mentor, a former executive at the Assembly Tower who went rogue due to his dissatisfaction with how Hero Factory was creating their heroes. Flowe was also The Mentor's first creation outside of Hero Factory. The Mentor trained Flowe and raised him to despise all Heroes, including the former's most prized creation, Jimi Stringer. After a few years under the tutelage of The Mentor, Flowe began to grow curious about his upbringing and creation. He managed to gain access to the Hero Factory Database via The Mentor's computer and found out the dark truth about his creator. Flowe found out that while leaving Hero Factory, The Mentor managed to steal a large amount of parts from the Assembly Tower. This made The Mentor a wanted criminal who now wielded unmerited power. Blinded by rage, Flowe attempted to kill his creator by shooting a blast of ice directly to The Mentor's heart. The Mentor was seriously injured and ordered his creations to kill Adrian Flowe. In haste, Flowe jumped onto an abandoned spaceship and fled Planet M, looking for a new home. Bounty Hunter After fleeing from Planet M, Flowe landed on a planet called Eon-32X. Unbeknownst to Flowe, Eon-32X was ridden with crime and an awful place to flee to. After only a few days, Flowe noticed that several criminals based in the city had hefty bounties on their heads. Thus, Flowe became a bounty hunter. He was able to kill some of the most sought after criminals in Eon-32X and quickly gained a reputation around the planet. Flowe began raking in serious income from bounty hunting but lived a frugal life, living in a small hut in a poor part of town. He, like many other bounty hunters, was a nomad. He didn't know what life would throw at him and wanted to be ready for virtually anything. So, Flowe thought that living a frugal life would benefit him if he ever needed to leave Eon-32X on such short notice. Flowe lived on Eon-32X for around five years, where he learned to hone his skills and interact with the people around him. However, after a while, Flowe began to resent his job. He wanted to do good in the Universe and be with like-minded people who thought the same way. Eventually, Flowe decided to pack up his bags and leave Eon-32X. He left his hut behind, made some major upgrades to his ship, and departed from Eon-32X en route to Makuhero City. The Road to Heroism Saving Private Rocka Flowe left Eon-32X with one goal in mind; to become a hero. He wanted to live life on the good side and become a respected member of society. And so began the long road to becoming a hero. Flowe initially wanted to find Makuhero City, but instead decided to let Makuhero City find him. He managed to track down where Alpha 1 was stationed and decided to pay that planet a visit. Flowe found himself on Minus, an extremely cold planet filled with Frost Beasts. He noticed that Alpha 1 was in some serious trouble fighting off some of said beasts and came to their aid. Flowe is credited with saving the life of Rocka, who was almost mauled to death by a Frost Beast on Minus. Stunned by the ingenuity of this young hotshot, Preston Stormer wanted to know more about Flowe, and decided to take Flowe back on the Alphapod, Alpha 1's designated spaceship. Flowe told Stormer about his past and how he tracked Alpha 1 down. Impressed, Stormer then decided to take Flowe back to Makuhero City and see what the youngster had in store. Trials of Flowe After being taken back to Makuhero City, Flowe was extremely excited to potentially become a member of Hero Factory. He was taken to the Assembly Tower and asked about his past. Flowe revealed the location of The Mentor while these questions were being asked. After the interrogation, Flowe was asked to pick a first name (prior to this, he was only known as Flowe). The young hero chose the first name of Adrian. From that point on, the former bounty hunter would be known as Adrian Flowe. Flowe was offered a trial spot as a hero, which he gladly accepted. However, this offer was not well-recieved by some of the Alpha 1 members. While Stormer, Rocka, Furno, and Stringer were accepting of the new hero, Bulk, Breez, Evo, and Surge had their doubts. They didn't like the idea of Flowe getting special treatment from Stormer and wanted the youngster to test his might before anything was set in stone. Determined to become a hero, Flowe volunteered to join Alpha 1 on a mission to Planet M. Reluctantly, Alpha 1 agreed to let Flowe on the mission. Flowe directed Alpha 1 to Planet M and was able to debrief the team on what The Mentor was like. Due to his extensive knowledge of the planet, Flowe proved to be invaluable to Alpha 1 on this mission and helped the team locate The Mentor after weeks of trial and error. After Alpha 1 located The Mentor, he unleashed his numerous creations onto Alpha 1. It was a long and hard battle between the two factions which resulted in all of The Mentor's creations being either seriously hurt or killed. The ones that were seriously injured were brought back to Hero Factory and put into stasis. With Flowe's help, Alpha 1 was able to detain The Mentor and bring him back to Hero Factory, where he was put into a Maximum Security Prison. Breaking the Code Flowe was praised for his work on the Planet M Mission and was offered a spot as a full hero. Flowe accepted the offer and was placed on a series of missions with both Julius Nex and Nathan Evo. This was ironic because Evo was initially against letting Flowe on board as a member of Hero Factory. However, Evo welcomed Flowe aboard the team and was excited to work with him. After a series of successful missions with Nex and Evo, Flowe was considered as one of the most promising new members of Hero Factory. Flowe loved the attention he was receiving and was overall very happy about his new position in Hero Factory. But for some odd reason, Flowe wasn't fully satisfied...yet. One day, in the dead of night, Adrian Flowe snuck into the Maximum Security Prison where The Mentor was being held. Impersonating one of The Mentor's other creations, Flowe led The Mentor to the roof of the prison, where he applied power drainers to his creator, sedated him with a blast from his Multi-Tool Ice Shield, and threw him off of the roof, killing The Mentor. As soon as Hero Factory opened the day after the killing, Flowe went right to Stormer and turned himself in. Appalled, Stormer spoke with his peers on the matter. A committee was formed to deal with the matter. This committee consisted of Stormer, Akiyama Makuro, Nathan Evo, Dunkan Bulk, and Daniel Rocka. The five agreed to indefinitely suspend Flowe from Hero Factory. While he would not be imprisoned, Flowe would also not be allowed to go on any mission with any Hero Factory team for at least six months, and he would not be allowed to leave Makuhero City for six months. Out of Exile After six months without a job, Flowe was ready to come back into Hero Factory. However, his suspension had not been lifted at this point. Flowe began to plead with Stormer and he desperately wanted to negotiate a deal with the experienced hero. Out of sympathy, Stormer told Flowe he would consult with Evo, Bulk, Rocka, and Makuro about the matter. Stormer, Makuro, and Evo forgave Flowe and were ready to reinstate him, albeit not immediately. However, Rocka and Bulk were apprehensive about reinstating Flowe. Stormer eventually convinced the two to reinstate Flowe, and Rocka and Bulk reluctantly switched sides. Although he was reinstated, Flowe wasn't exactly off the hook. In order to be fully welcomed back into Hero Factory, Flowe was required to do multiple trial missions on his own. Flowe's task was to detain various enemies of Hero Factory without seriously maiming them. Desperate to get back into Hero Factory, Flowe accepted the missions without a second thought. In his first mission, Flowe almost failed. He sent a blast from his Ice Spear Blaster directly to the exposed shoulder of a villain, almost cutting the villain's arm off. Flowe detained the villain while it was in agony, barely completing the mission. This raised a lot of eyebrows and Stormer was concerned that this was only the beginning. Flowe promised Hero Factory that this was the last time that would happen. The next four missions went smoothly, and Flowe was finally reinstated. Back In Business Hotshot Flowe After the trial missions were over, Flowe was assigned to the Hotshot Team, led by Julius Nex. This team featured Nex, Flowe, and Evo, along with Jacob Primus and Rantek. The team went on several missions together and Flowe proved to be a valuable asset to the team. At one point, Flowe was considered to be the co-leader of the team, along with Nex. He was praised for his good teamwork skills and general likability around Hero Factory. However, Flowe wasn't loved by Rantek. Rantek had grown resentful of the fanfare Flowe was receiving and felt like he wasn't getting enough credit for his work with Hotshot Team. One day, Rantek snapped at Flowe, threatening to kill him in cold blood. Flowe kept calm during the incident. After a while, Rantek lunged at Flowe and the two got into a heated physical altercation. Keeping calm still, Flowe used his training from his several trial missions to detain Rantek. After freeing himself from Rantek's grip, Flowe shot a non-lethal taser blast at his former friend. This stunned Rantek for a brief moment in time, which helped Flowe detain him and ultimately call for help. Rantek was arrested and put into a Level 3 Prison for his crimes. A New Challenge After the Rantek Incident, Evo and Nex told Flowe and Primus that they were leaving Hotshot Team in order to re-join Alpha 1. This effectively ended Hotshot Team as with Rantek, Evo, and Nex gone, only Flowe and Jacob Primus were the only team members left. Primus was not particularly fond of Flowe, but the two began to talk and develop a friendship after a while. While Flowe was quite extroverted and headset, Primus preferred to work alone and liked to spend time by himself. Flowe was able to break Primus out of his shell, which grew their relationship. The two friends began to go on their own missions and capture villains independently. When word began to spread about this dynamic duo, Hero Factory was impressed. Alpha 1 publicly praised the two in a press conference and Akiyama Makuro stated that the work Flowe and Primus were doing was "incredibly ingenious." Flowe and Primus took the praise well and remained modest. Behind the scenes, Flowe and Primus wanted more. While they enjoyed working as a duo, they thought that Hero Factory could benefit from adding another team to the mix. The idea was passed on through the ranks and opinions differed. Citizens of Makuhero City welcomed the idea, and so did Alpha 1. However, Akiyama Makuro himself had his own opinion. While he welcomed the idea of a new team, he just didn't think that Flowe could be an acceptable leader after all the trouble he had gotten into over the past few years. While Makuro had been relatively lenient on Flowe for a long time, he wasn't so sure about this. Stormer, Nex, and Evo all vouched for Flowe and Primus to have their own team in a meeting with Makuro. Veterans Bulk and Stringer weren't opposed to the idea either. Makuro eventually decided to let Flowe and Primus have their own team under some minor guidance from Stormer. The Start of Team Pinnacle Flowe and Primus were psyched about being able to have their own team. But they needed one thing- members. Right off the bat, one Hero looked impressive to the duo. This Hero was young rookie Erik Gearstorm. Gearstorm had strengths where Flowe and Primus had weaknesses. Gearstrorm was great with engineering and crafting parts from scratch, a trait that could be useful in tight situations. Gearstorm was also in the process of making a new version of the Multi-Tool shield, and possessed an incredible knack for manipulating electricity. Gearstorm was offered a job as a member of the new team, which he accepted. With a team somewhat in place, a name was picked- Team Pinnacle. The trio immediately hit it off and worked together incredibly well. Gearstorm was able to create a ship for Team Pinnacle in only three days. This ship, the Peak, would become Team Pinnacle's main way of transportation outside of Makuhero City. A Big Break After completing a few missions, Team Pinnacle uncovered some major secrets on Eon-32X, Flowe's former home planet. In order to deal with these secrets and stop the people mentioned in these secrets from taking over the planet, an emergency voyage to Eon-32X would have to be made. Team Pinnacle would make the voyage on the Peak. After encountering some major problems along the way, the group finally landed on Eon-32X. Unfortunately, the planet had changed so drastically that Flowe barely rememberd the place. The mission was to be carried out, and fast. Team Pinnacle had hit major roadblocks relating to the secrets that were uncovered, and a mysterious bounty hunter by the name of Anarchax offered to help. Anarchax had watched Eon-32X change around him, and he wanted to stop it. After the mission was completed, Anarchax was offered a spot on Team Pinnacle. He accepted, and changed his name to Riddick Haze. Returning to Makuhero City The operation was over, and a fourth member had been added to Team Pinnacle. The team was praised for their work on Eon-32X and the team went from mostly hype to totally legit. Flowe was now proving himself a valuable asset to Hero Factory and ultimately silenced his doubters. During this time, Flowe was offered a job on Alpha 1. After thinking it over, Flowe graciously declined, saying that Team Pinnacle was just the right fit for him. Currently, Flowe resides in Makuhero City and is still the leader of Team Pinnacle. Stats Maximum value of 10. Trivia * The orange pipes Flowe has attached to his back aren't just for show. Flowe uses these pipes to send a surge of energy from his back (a surprisingly rich source of quaza) to his hands in nanoseconds, making combat much easier for him. Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:2.0 Heroes Category:Yellow Heroes Category:Blue Heroes Category:Team Leaders